I'll Lead
by HeichouInRed
Summary: Draco needs a dance partner for the Dragon and Sword international dance competition and Harry just happens to have all the qualities he needs. After all, it does take two to tango. Warnings: Drarry, a bit silly, m/m, swearing, bad sense of humor.
1. Epilogue

ok, so there is quite a bit of swearing, I'm sorry, but it's in there and really not meant to offend. This is m/m, if you don't like it don't read it, there is a scene later on that you might not want to read, you don't have to, it isn't explicit and there will be a warning, so don't worry. I own nothing except the plot and a couple of background characters and I am not making any money from this. Lots of Hugs! - TSB

Prologue  
"Fuck you, Malfoy!"

"Lauren, wait!"

The patrons of the Darla Lawrence Studios for theatre and dance scattered as a furious, willowy brunet swept out of one of the practice rooms followed by a very distressed blonde.

"Lauren, please, I need you!"

Lauren sighed and span abruptly, " look, Draco, I've known you since forever and you're a good friend, but you are a shit dance partner. You're bossy and rude and I can't work with you. I'm sorry. You have to find someone else."

"Lauren, please, you're the last person I can ask for this, there is no one else." The blonde practically wailed, his Malfoy poise having fled to Alaska,"even Pansy said no. Pansy! She'll do anything if you bribe her with enough shoes."

"Well, I don't know Draco, have you asked the Greengrass sisters?"

"Yes! Neither of them could work with me."

Lauren pursed her lips and let out an angry breath through her nose,"well, maybe you should work on that because you are, frankly, a bit of a bastard to work with," she snapped at him and then pivoted on her heel and left. Draco stared after her before realising that he was drawing a lot of stares and storming back into the practice studio. As soon as the door had clicked shut he had kicked his bag across the room and screamed,"FUCK!"

Draco had always adored dancing, when he was an infant his parents had taken him to his first ball and he had been hypnotised by the elegant movement of the dancers, when he was five his etiquette lessons had started and the first thing he had asked after was dancing, it wasn't until he reach seven that the dance lessons began and by that time he had read all of the dance theory and dance instruction books he could find in the three extensive libraries in the manor, and he took to it faster than a duck to water, he had natural grace and his body had adopted the smooth lines and perfect posture needed effortlessly.

He was eighteen and retaking his final year at Hogwarts, but far more importantly he was at the age that he could enter the Dragon and Sword international dance competition. The Dragon and Sword was the most prestigious dance competition in the wizarding world, each contestant would have to choose a partner with at most basic training and choreograph and teach their dance partner different traditional ball room dances which were chosen for them before creating their own dance as their show stopper finale.

Draco had spent years dreaming about finally entering and winning the competition and then just weeks before the deadline and his partner had abandoned him. So yes, maybe he was a bit picky when it came to dancing, but that was only because he wanted it to be perfect. All he really needed was someone who would accept that he was the superior dancer and do what he said, but someone who would be confidant enough to suggest something or to at least give a decent conversation over the months when they would be training.

So that ruled out all of Ravenclaw, who could never admit that anyone was better than them at anything, well other than Lovegood, but she was mental, so she was out, and all of Hufflepuff, who were so completely terrified of him they would start to tremble when he walked past, he had already been rejected by most of Slytherin. Which left the Griffindors, Draco mentally cried, if he narrowed it down to just the people his age then he had Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, Patil, Brown and the golden trio. He would rather Avada Kedavra himself in the face than work with Longbottom or Finnigan and there was no way he was going anywhere near Weasley, Brown was too squeaky and would probably spend far too much time trying to get into his pants, same for Patil, Granger was far too bossy to even contemplate and Thomas was too tall for it to work. Which left Potter at the perfect height and age, and already physically fit from quidditch and dark lord killing, sure, there might be one or two fights, but Draco could live with that, especially because if he did he would get Potter pressed very close, an idea which made Draco want to purr. Oh yes, this wasn't over yet, he would win the Dragon and Sword and he would have Harry Potter wrapped around him as he did so. Draco gave a smirk which would have made the Devil proud and mentally rubbed his hands together, this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 1-Proposal

Chapter 1: Proposal

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Savour of the wizarding world, symbol of Light, Defeater of Evil, was having a Strange Day, capital letters and everything, and it had started and ended with Draco Bloody Malfoy.

After waking up from a pleasant dream about said blonde (which did not involve any nudity at all what are you saying) Harry had gotten ready for his fun packed Monday (can you feel that sarcasm) and trekked down to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast and Malfoy watching.

Which was when everything became very strange, halfway through his bacon and eggs Harry had glanced up at the Slytherin table to find Malfoy looking at him like he was a hunter who had spotted his prey, and smiling, albeit in a slightly sinister and strangely possessive way, but it was a smile, definitely not a smirk, a smile. Which had of course caused Harry to grin like the Cheshire Cat right back at him, which had half the hall staring at him in bewilderment.

"Harry, stop staring at Malfoy like you would rather be eating him for breakfast and hurry up, we've got DADA next and I don't want to be late," Ginny grumbled at him, because some people were redoing their last year at Hogwarts the new 'eighth year' were sharing single house lessons with the seventh years and having mixed house lessons all together, Hermione had already left, dragging Neville along with her. Ron had opted to go straight into Auror training rather than go through another year at school and sent daily letters, but it was strange without him.

Dean and Seamus had also decided not to go back but went to work for George in his joke shop, Parvti and Lavender had retuned along with a handful of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and Malfoy had joined them, along with Nott, Zabini, Parkinson and Greengrass.

Harry shoved the last of his breakfast into his mouth and leapt to his feet and jogged to keep up with his red headed companion, who was far to tall in his opinion. They were halfway up the main staircase when a hopeful voice called out:"Potter!" which had almost made him trip down the stairs, because that was Malfoy's voice, and it wasn't hostile or anything. He almost squealed in delight, which would have been very embarrassing.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Malfoy bit his lip, which Harry was pretty sure was banned in the Malfoy family handbook and he personally thought should never be used within a fifty foot radius of him because it was really very distracting.

"I suppose," he mumbled, tearing his eyes away from the slightly redder lip and jerking his head at an empty classroom. As he followed Malfoy, Ginny gave him a wink and he refrained from flipping her off, barely.

Malfoy was waiting for him, leaning casually against a desk and picking his nails.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry didn't know how to act, Malfoy had made a truce in the summer whilst the Death Eater trials were happening, Harry had spoken in the defence of all of the Malfoys and they were allowed to keep most of their wealth and both Draco and Narcissa were allowed in the general public without supervision. He hadn't had to be in such close communication with Malfoy since then though and he felt awkward.

"I need a favour of sorts, but if you agree you can't back down halfway through."

"What is it," Harry asked cautiously.

"I need a dance partner for the Dragon and Sword competition and you're the only person I know who fills all of my qualifications."

"The what competition?"

Draco sighed,"the Dragon and Sword international dance competition, it's a competition where the contestants have to pick an amateur dancer as their partner and teach them dances over a few months and every few weeks they have to perform a different dance in front of a panel of judges and whoever is the worst is eliminated."

Harry personally felt that that sounded almost exactly like 'Strictly Come Dancing' but didn't mention anything.

"And you want me to be your dance partner, shouldn't you have a female partner anyway?"

"It is more traditional but there is nothing in the rules against it and same sex partnerships are pretty common in the wizarding world, and as I said, you're the only one who fits my criteria."

Harry twisted his fingers together, it did sound fun and he could learn how to dance, but Malfoy and he were not exactly friends and Harry was horribly attracted to the man, which would make everything tenser.

"I don't know Malfoy, we don't work together very well." He said, turning to go.

"Please," Harry stopped in his tracks, Draco glanced up through his fringe, a pleading expression on his face,"please, Potter." Harry almost melted into a gooey puddle right there and then. How was he that beautiful? HOW?

"I-I'll think about it," he stammered, before bolting from the room, blushing madly and furious with how easy it was for Malfoy to get to him.

He spent the whole day happily agreeing with Ginny, who thought it was fantastic, arguing with Hermione, who thought it was a sure fire way to get his feelings hurt and getting generally confused by his internal monologue, which couldn't seem to decide what to do.

Which lead to him hiding from Filch in a broom closet with a smirking blonde far too close. He should have stayed in his nice, safe, warm bed.

"Ok, Malfoy, I'll do it, but you have to promise me that this isn't some elaborate trick."

Malfoy rolled his eyes,"Potter, I promise this is exactly what I say it is, I wouldn't enter this lightly, the Dragon and Sword is a fierce competition and is covered by everything the press can throw at it, contestants have been known to attack each other in the streets," Harry suddenly looked worried, " don't worry Potter, no one would dare hurt you, and even of they did, you're _my_ partner, which means you are under my protection."

Harry felt ridiculously warm when Draco said that and blushed before reaching for the door handle.

"Oh bugger, Malfoy can you unlock the door, I left my wand in the dorms."

...

"Malfoy?"

"I don't have my wand either, I didn't think I would need it."

...

"Well shit."


	3. Chapter 2-Cupboard

This took forever, I'm so sorry. this chapter is really stupid and is just noises, IDK, I have a bad sense of humour. Thank you everyone who faved/followed. Guest: I hope the fic is going places :) important notice at bottom. this is a repost of the chapter because it came out wrong.

Chapter2: Cupboard

11:35 PM

"Oh bloody hell, what are we going to do? We're stuck, if Filch finds us we're dead. We're going to have to stay here all night!"

"Calm down Potter, if you keep that noise up then Filch is definitely going to find us, just break the door down."

"Why do I have to break the door down, why can't you do it?"

"Because you're the bloody hero, now go on, save me from my claustrophobia."

"You're claustrophobic?"

"No, now break the door down."

"Humbfghbloodyferretflghf."

"What was that Potter?"

"Nothing, I'm breaking the door down. Ok, move out the way."

THUNK

"Ow."

"Brilliant job Potter, you really showed that door."

"Fuck off Malfoy, why don't you try?"

"Really Potter, what do you think I am, a servant?"

"Shut up Malfoy."

...

"Ow, you kicked me!"

"No I didn't, really Malfoy, what do you think I am, a Slytherin?"

...

"Hey! That was my arm!"

"Terribly sorry Potter, I stumbled and you were in the way."

"Sure you did."

12:10 PM

"Potter, please tell me that is you giggling and not a deranged house elf."

"Hey! I have a very manly chuckle you bastard."

"I am a legitimate child, thank you very much. Pray tell me, what is so amusing."

"Nothing. It's just funny that you're the one I'm locked in the closet with."

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"You're very strange."

"Why thank you Malfoy, that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me."

12:56 PM

"Hermione is going to kill me."

"Go back to sleep Potter."

01:05 AM

"Why don't cats and dogs like each other?"

"What the fuck Potter?"

"I'm just asking."

"Well how am I supposed to know?"

"I was asking the world in general rather than you personally."

"Well don't, it's hard enough trying to sleep in this cupboard without you whittering on."

"Oh I am terribly sorry, Princess."

"Bugger off, Knight in shining bloody armour."

01:28 AM

"What's it like? Being able to talk to snakes?"

"I can't, not anymore anyway, not after I- after the forbidden forest."

"Oh."

"But when I could I didn't even realise I was doing it, I really had to concentrate to realise it was any different."

"It must have been disconcerting, when you realised."

"A bit, it kind of got overshadowed by the fact that everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin at the time."

"I wouldn't have liked it, being marked as different."

"I'm used to it. I got marked as different by an evil, power hungry maniac when I was one year old."

Sigh

"Yes, I know."

"I guess you're the one of the few people who actually does, know, I mean."

"Shut the fuck up Potter."

02:20 AM

"I'm sorry."

"Just shut up, ok."

03:10 AM

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"We have to get out of this cupboard."

"We tried."

"There's more than one way to skin a cat."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Doesn't matter, it's a muggle saying."

"Muggles, they're all mental."

"It means that there are lots of different ways to solve a problem."

"Incase you hadn't noticed, we don't have our wands."

"Look, if we can't work together to get out of a cupboard then I don't think we will make very good dance partners."

"Fine, look around for something, we might be able to pick the lock."

"Ok."

Shuffle. Shuffle. Thump. "AAARGHHH!" CRASH. Tinkle, tinkle, tinkle. Stumble. Thunk. "Eeep!" "Oooff!" CRACK! Creeeeaaaakkk! Clatter, clatter, clack.

On her way through the Entrance Hall Mrs. Norris paused. She twitched her nose. Two humans, male, sleeping. She gave as close to a shrug as a cat could and wandered off, there were mice to terrorise, no point in hanging around.

So, this chap was strange, but I'll update ASAP. IMPORTANT: I know nothing about dance so if you have any ideas about:dances/moves/songs/anything else please leave it in a review, or if you don't, review any way! P.S. It's my birthday!Yay!


End file.
